narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Susanoo Bow
Classification Like the weapons Itachi's Susanoo used, I think this should be a tool article instead of jutsu. And something along the lines of "Bow and arrow", since it's not just the arrows. Omnibender - Talk - 01:41, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Brahmastra Seems like Sasuke has a weaker version, both are fast except that Brahmastra's trajectory couldn't be stopped so instead speed was adopted and its destructive power was reduced for the manga.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brahmastra[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 21:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :If this was something used by the Rinnegan, I'd say you're probably right, but all things related to the Mangekyō Sharingan so far have ties to Shintoism. Omnibender - Talk - 21:46, February 4, 2011 (UTC) True, the crossbow was a strange choice for Kishi, seeing as I see no mythological bows in Shintoism or Japanese mythology. In general just find European, or mainland Asia mythological bows.Umishiru (talk) 21:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Who cares? That crossbow is pretty bad-ass. (talk) 21:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yes, your input totality helps the conversation./sarcasm Umishiru (talk) 22:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::If I'm not mistaken, the legend tells of how Amaterasu kept a bow and arrow next to her throne after Susanoo killed some of her chamber maidens. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I haven't read up on my Japanese mythology in a while, but that is a bout the gist of it Shounen. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 00:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Crossbow or just bow? Isn't this weapon really just a bow held sideways? It lacks any mechanical trigger or similar that normally defines a crossbow and is operated purely by arm power. ZeroSD (talk) :It doesn't look like any normal bow I've ever seen. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 00:11, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::No, but an unusual bow is still a bow and not a crossbow. ZeroSD (talk) 00:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I see that, I'm just saying that it doesn't look like a bow to me, but then again it's obviously not a crossbow either.. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 00:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::They way its operated, the way the arrow is nocked it looks very similar to a traditional bow. Granted handle is very wide (the swirl) but the limbs and string are traditional longbow. I would say it should be renamed Susano'o bow instead of crossbow. :::::The traditional definition of a crossbow would be: a bow fixed transversely on a wooden stock grooved to direct the arrow. :The bow Susano'o wields has no stock, or firing grove. It honestly just looks like a highly fantasized bow. -KageBushin (Saturday, February 5, 2011 12:51 UTC) ::It works in the same way as a traditional bow, without any of the features a crossbow is known for, so let's just keep things simple and call it a bow. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:18, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I concur with Shounen--Cerez (talk) 20:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, unless there's any more objections, I'm changing it. ZeroSD (talk) 23:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :To me, it looks like an odd combination between a wrist-mounted crossbow and a traditional bow. As or what usually constitutes a crossbow: "A crossbow is a weapon consisting of a bow mounted on a stock that shoots projectiles.", in this case, the stock would be the forearm/wrist it's attached to. --Alexdhamp (talk) 22:31, June 9, 2011 (UTC)